A Week Since
by lilbratty74
Summary: Its after DH and Ron and Hermione stil haven't talked about what made all us R/Hr fans do the biggest happy dance. The Kiss! A short, cute OneShot R


A/N: OneShot That I really had to write. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Harry Potter.

--

It had been a week.

A week since the war ended.  
A week since their loved ones had died  
A week since the kiss  
A week since they last talked...

--

"Hermione, you have to talk to him sometime," Harry was telling Hermione as they walked around the Burrow.

"I can't Harry. What if he doesn't think of me that way? What if he laughs at me?" Hermione asked, close to tears.

"Herms, we both know that Ron wouldn't laugh at you, and you'll never know if he likes you if you don't ask." Harry said, trying to reason with her. They were his best friends; he wanted them to be happy.

"Oh, I know he wouldn't, but I'm still terrified of his reaction. Why did I have to do that? Especially in the middle of the war?" She said falling to her knees and putting her head on them. Harry sat down right beside her.

"I think it was_ because_ of the war, Hermione. You thought it might be your last chance," Harry said. He then added jokingly, "And plus Ron had just said he wanted to save the house elves. Honestly Hermione, you're the only person I know who would choose to show a person how you feel after they've said something nice about house elves."

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm. "Shut up, Harry."

Harry's face turned serious. "You know it's gonna happen sooner or later, Hermione. You shouldn't just wait for the later to come."

She sighed. "I know, Harry, I know."

...

Later that night, Hermione was unable to sleep. She tossed and turned, and when she finally gave up on finding sleep, she decided to go down to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate. She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could. As she made her way into the kitchen she thought she heard a faint sound of footsteps, but almost immediately pushed it aside as just her imagination. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and turned around. She almost dropped the cup to the ground.

"Ron! You gave me a fright! What are you doing up?" She asked breathless.

"Couldn't sleep," Ron murmured, his ears turning red.

Her cheeks got a faint tint of pink on them as she replied, "Me neither."

Looking everywhere but her, Ron said, "Any particular reason?"

"Kind of. You?" She asked embarrassed.

Again he was mumbling, "Sort of."

Another minute of uncomfortable silence went by.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, "Not really."

She sighed. "Ron, if it's about Fred, you know you can talk to me."

"Yeah, Mione, I know. It's not about Fred. I've done all my grieving and I realize there's nothing I could have done, or can do, to change it. It's not about that. Although, it does have something to do with the war. Well, maybe not the war, but something that happened during it. Particularly in the room of Requirement, " Ron said, the tips of his ears turning even redder.

"Oh. That," she said, her cheeks also turning red.

"Yeah, that. Look, Hermione. I don't want things to be awkward between us. I...I get that you did it because we were in the middle of a war and everything was going crazy, and not because you feel anything towards me so-" Ron said sounding pained. But he was cut off abruptly.

"I didn't do it because of the war, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron looked confused, "You...You didn't?"

"No. I did it because...well because I'm in love with you," Hermione mumbled to her feet.

"W-what?"

"I-I said I did it b-because I'm in love with you," she said a little louder.

Ron's eyes widened. His face got a look of shock on it. Hermione took it the wrong way, though.

"And you obviously don't feel the same way, so I'm going to go to bed before I embarrass myself even more. Just forget I said anything, Ron, " she said sadly, turning to leave the kitchen.

"No! Hermione, wait!" Ron said. He grabbed her hand and twirled her back around to face her. Before he lost his nerve, he quickly bent down and kissed her. Hermione immediately kissed him back. Her hands went up his chest and around his neck, while his went to her hips.They kissed deeply until they needed to break apart for air. Ron put his forehead on hers and whispered the words she had hoped to hear:

"I love you, too, Hermione. Forever."

--

A/N: So did you love it? Like it? Hate it? It's okay if you did hate it but still Review!

Please?


End file.
